Naruto's Maximum ride
by I'm The Tardis
Summary: Summary: Naruto is a girl with wings!She was taken away from the village at birth by Oruchimaru who is still with the Akaski. She escapes with the help of a stranger to the konahana. Will she be able to hide her dark past and wings from her team mates? Naru/Garr


**Summary: Naruto is a girl with wings!She was taken away from the village at birth by Oruchimaru who is still with the Akaski. She escapes with the help of a stranger to the konahana. Will she be able to hide her dark past and wings from her team mates?**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or maximum ride these people have money I on the othe hand... 0_0

* * *

Chapter 1: Escape

Naruto was in a cage curled up wings around her protectively. Her hair was matted and dirty like the rest of her body was including her wings. The dirt hid the many bruises on her body. Her clothes were a torn and her once white gown was now a mix of red and brown.

_Click_

Naruto's head shoot up fear in her eyes that quickly turned to a defiant glare as someone unlocked her cell. "Hello Itachi" she growled at the man.

"Naruto" he said emotionlessly walking in the cell and grabbing the blond girl roughly on the arm.

"Where are you taking me" asked the girl boldly unfurling her wings a little. Her wings have 15 feet wing span.

"I'm helping you escape" he said so low a normal person wouldn't hear it but Naruto wasn't normal. Her head whipped up to look at him her scientifically enhanced ear catching every word. Her eyes shone with hope that diminished into uncertainty. 'Should I really trust this cloud coated bastard that I barely even know but then again I couldn't tell if he was lying' thought Naruto allowing Itachi to drag her to what she hoped really was freedom.  
About a half a hour later of going left and right and to the right again or maybe left. Naruto was getting whiffs of fresh non-chemical poisoned air she was getting excited her wing fluttering slightly.

**WEEEE OUUU WEEEEE OUUUU**

Alarms started going off the man next to her speed up moving faster.

Naruto just yelled to herself "AAHHHH COME ON" as two ninjas jumped in front of them. Itachi didn't slow down as the two ninjas charged them. As soon as they got close a sickening CRACK was heard as Itachi punch one breaking his neck. He looked at the other ninja who had stopped dead in his tracks. Shaking in fear as he stared at Itachi his last mistake as he collapsed suddenly Itachi's genjutsu breaking the minds mind.

Naruto stared at Itachi 'HOLY CRAP THIS GUY IS STUPID STRONG' the winged girl yelled to herself in her mind.

"Hurry up" commanded the red eyed man.

"O-okay" she stuttered running now as she saw what looked like a garage door the forest behind it. She raced out of the garage savoring the smell of the cool forest air her wing spreading. Sadly she was stopped from take off by Itachi.

"You can't fly yet we have to go a little further a flying human is to noticeable" reasoned in a monotone. Naruto glared at him but reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. The sounds of people shouting were heard behind them. "Stay here" commanded the older man in a low but powerful voice.

Naruto nodded and went behind a few bushes as Itachi disappeared next to a tale pale man with golden silted eyes.

**...Oruchimaru and Itachi...**

"Good job Itachi" said the snake-like man wearing the same black and read clouded robe as the red eyed man standing behind him "Does she truly believed she escaped"

"Yes Oruchimaru" awnsered Itachi with no emotion liked usual.

"And is the tracking seal is on her" questioned Oruchimaru.

"Yes I made sure" said Itachi.

"Perfect" laughed the snake man quietly "I have been wondering how she would fair in civilization and she'll make the perfect spy to" continued Oruchimaru laughing some more as he walked closer to Itachi.

Itachi was slightly surprised about Naruto being a spy but of corse hid it well "how will she be a spy" said Itachi curiously.

"By you of course she probably trusts you more than anyone right now. All you have to do is ask her every now and then about how her life is in the konahana and she'll tell you everything" said Oruchimaru as if it was obvious.

Itachi thought about this for a second it made sense he nodded his head in agreement and shunshined back to Naruto leaving the snake man alone.

"Kabuto" called Oruchimaru as a silver haired young man with glasses appeared bowing before him.

"Yes Oruchimaru-sama" said Kobuto respectfully.

"I want you to enter the konahana also and keep a eye on Naruto" demanded Oruchimaru over his shoulder as he walked back to the base.

**...Naruto...**

Naruto was still in the bushes her wings twitching every now and then in apprehension.

"Naruto" said a strong voice behind her. Naruto squeaked wrapping her wings around her protectively. "Calm down were going to the konahana" said the voice coldly

Naruto folded her wing on her back and got up moving closer to Itachi and quickly saying "yes Itachi-san."

* * *

**That is it for this chapter please review. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can just keep in mind I have a life of my own. Anyway thanks for reading. I will never abandon this story just so you know.**


End file.
